Dark Waters of Venice
by SilentShisou
Summary: Italy is found doing something quite odd after leaving Germanys.  Warnings: Depressed Italy, and things related to that.   Good story maybe? Read please?


Dark Waters of Vencie

Warning: Depressed Italy, attempted suicide, yaoi, don't like than don't read. GerIta

*2 years earlier*

Italy had been feeling down lately, why couldn't Germany just love him? Every time Germany disapproved of something the weaker nation did his self esteem and happiness went down five percent. He was good at fooling people though, he had been pretending to be happy for a couple months now. Not even his own brother or Spain had asked if anything was wrong. Now he was just about to hang out over at Germany's house again, to see if maybe this time, things woul be different.

*Present day*

It was a normal day for the stoic personification of Germany. Ludwig Beilshimiet *I hope I spelt it right….*, was his real name. Said person was currently sitting in his living room, reading a book. He had finished his work for the next week and was waiting for Venciziano to show up. Aka, Northern Italy. Usually whenever Germany would get done with work, he would come over, somehow knowing how to get through a locked door. The two had been allies in WWII as the Axis along with Japan, and the three had remained friends throughout the years after the war ended.

Germany felt a little guilty though, for the past two years he had been growing apart from the happy Italian. Work had piling up, and he kept on having to go places with his boss. He especially felt guilty for yelling at a poor Italy last time they met. *Cough* one year ago *Cough*. He had been stressed, work being the obvious guilty one. And Italy coming over whenever he felt like it wasn't helping. Germany always worried if he would set the house ablaze while making pasta. He started to wonder if Italy hated him…

*Flashback*

Ludwig sighed in frustration was yet ANOTHER keseseseses wafted down the hallway.

"Mein Gott Prussia, shut up." He muttered to himself. Italy had come over, what a surprise…..and the albino had decided to play hide and seek with him. Muttering something the small males vital regions when he went to go and fine him.

A couple more minutes passed when the German set down his papers for a break. He then heard a crash, followed by Italy yelling.

"Agh! Prussia! What are you doing? Ve~! That's not a funny joke anymore!" Germany's eyebrows twitched…Oh HELL no. Standing up he crept throughout the house, eventually wandering into his room. Where he heard, scuffling, and a couple of bangs coming from the closet.

"Ow! Vartdammt Veni! Zat hurt!" Prussia half moaned half whined. Germany only heard a shaky Ve~ come from inside. He stayed outside the door, afraid to go in and see his brother…..that is until he heard another crash. That he figured to be the two vases he kept in the closet, he wanted to use them for decorating but just couldn't find any room for them. So in the closet they went.

"Prussia! Stop! This isn't very nice, it's not fun-ow!" Germany burst through the door to find the two scuffling on the ground. They were fully clothed danke gott! What Italy would do sometimes to keep his virginity. But what surprised him more was that Italy was actually attempting to hit his brother. Failing miserably….but trying in the least! Finally having seen enough Germany sighed.

"Zat is enough!" He yelled. The two countries stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Germany! Germany! Prussia tried to conquer my vital regions! I told him to stop but he wouldn't! Then I kicked him and we knocked over your vases (Bingo…) and then he tried again so I started yelling, and I tried to punch him, which I feel reallllly bad for now, and then we were wrestling on the floor then you came in an-"

"Italy! I get it! Now…you, home, Prussia, clean up your mess!" Germany could feel another headache coming on.

"Ja right bruder! Ha! I'm too Awesome to clean! Kesesese" Gilbirt chuckle.

"I don't care how 'Awesome' you are bruder! Get you lazy ass up and clean zis mess!" Germany started walking down the hall when he felt somebody tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw a fear stricken Italy.

"G-Germany? C-can I stay here? Please? I haven't seen you in such a long time." Italy asked. Germany shook his head.

"Nein, you have to go, I have to make sure Prussia does his job and zen finish mein vork."

"Pleeeeaaaaaaase?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Nein.."

"Pretty Please with lots and lots of pasta ontop!"

"I said no Italy now get out!" Germany growled, pointing towards the door. Italy's eyes started to tear up at the cold tone directed him.

"I-I'm sorry Ludwig…I-I'll go if you really want me to." Italy started towards the door. Germany blinked.

"W-wait! Italy! I didn't mean…." But he was already gone.

*End flashback*

Italy came over the next day and the day after and the day after that. Germany ignored him, one because he was busy, two he didn't feel listening pasta, and three he was trying to make up an apology for him. Eventually Italy stopped coming all together. _He'll come sooner or later_. Germany thought. But half of him wanted to go and find Italy, it had been a while year, and he only saw Italy at meeting. Only to be ignored because he was talking to Romano and Spain. Maybe Italy really did hate him!_ I vas too harsh on him. I have always been too harsh on him. I should apologize._ Ludwig went to get his cell phone when it rang, Romano's number appearing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ciao, si si, have you seen my idioco Fratellino?" Romano demanded.

"No, I haven't actually, usually he comes over he hasn't in a while." Germany explained. He heard the elder Italian curse.

"Well, I haven't seen him either, It's starting to worry me. He won't answer his God damned phone and when I went to his house there was anote saying he went to town. But he always answers his phone potato bastard! And since you oh so close to my geme fratello, where the hell is he?" Germany thought about this. Italy did always answer hi phone.

"Vhat town did he saw he was going to?" he asked.

"Che cazzo? I don't know! I went to all his favorite places too! Leaning Tower of Pisa, all the fucking pasta shops I could find, nothing! Just find him bastardo!" Then he hungy up. Romano was obviously pissed, but he did, seem worried. Scrolling down to Venciziano's number Ludwig pressed call.

First ring.

Second ring.

Third

Fourth

Fifth

Sixth

"Ciaaaaao! You've called Italia Venciziano! I'm not here right now though, silly me! I'm probably taking a Siesta or making pasta! Leave a message por favore! Ciao! Ve~~~~!"

Germany sighed, so that was his voice mail. There was only one option, go find Italy. Germany knew he loved the little happy Italian, but could never voice it. _Now I might lose him forever._ _I'm such a dumpkoff! _Standing up he grabbed his keys.

"BRUDER! I'm going out! Try not to kill yourself or burn down the house!"

~Later~

Germany had driven Venice, it was only about 10 miles from where Venciziano lived. He searched the streets on foot, it was getting dark and nobody was out. Looking down into one of the many canals Ludwig shivered inwardly. The water looked black and opaque compared to the cheery blue it always was.

"ITALIA?" He called, hoping for some kind of response. But none came, until he came to the docks some time later. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw auburn hair and one flyaway curl. Italy was standing above dock, looking down at the sea, that was easily about a 30 foot drop from below. His heart started to racing at the thought of Italy killing himself. It just wasn't natural, it would be like if France wasn't a perverted wine drinker, or if Romano suddenly became nice and liked Germany!

"I'm so small and weak, why did you come here?" Germany stared at Italy, his eyes were dull.

"Italy, come here at once, you'll fall off there!" Ludwig said. Italy smiled darkly, it sent a pang of regret shivering down the blonde's spine.

"Fall?...That was my intention…" He whispered. Turning his back he stood at the very edge, staring out in the oblivion.

"It's not your fault you know, I was the one ignoring you, it was me who bothered you, it was me who surrendered in every battle and was forced to join the allies, it was me who never tried at training . It's all my fault Doitsu. It's my fault I'm dense and can never do anything right, it's been my fault all along. All the stress you have is because of me, and now I'm taking a weight off of your shoulders. I barely help Romano with the work anyway, it'll just be the same. This has been going on for years, even before I was last at your house. So don't think this is your fault." Italy explained. Germany felt extremely guilty now.

"Nein! It's not your fault! It never was! And it never will be! Please! Come back Italia, you should of told me you were depressed, I would of helped you! You can't punish yourself or those little things! I yell at you at times yes but it's because I worry! Now please come back!" Germany called out. Italy shook his head, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Ludwig had seen him cry lots of times, but this wasn't just an ordinary 'I'm upset' tear, it was full of sadness and self loathing, something Germany hated to see etched into the younger ones face.

Italy didn't say a word as he stepped over the edge, it was in slow motion for the German.

"VENCIZIANO!" He screamed. Running forward he quickly threw his jacket off and dove into the water after his Italy. The pain stabbed him like a thousand knives when his body made contact with the salty ocean below. He opened his eyes, ignoring the salty pain and the coldness seeping through his body. _Got to find Italy, got to find Italy!_ He thought in utter panic. He finally saw a flash of pale skin against the black surface of the dark waters of Venice. Ludwig swam downward, grabbing it he was relieved to find it was his beloved Italy.

Germany swam upward as quickly as possible, making sure he kept Venciziano's head above the cold water, he then swam back to shore.

~Later again~

Back at the Germans house Ludwig sighed in relief as the color slowly returned to the angelic like face. He had changed Italy into some pajamas he always kept her and put in him his own bed.

"It's all mien fault, If I had just listened to my own advice, Italy would be okay. If I wasn't so stupid Italy wouldn't be depressed. I wish I had never met him…..he doesn't deserve somebody like me. He's so innocent." He scolded himself. Sighing he glanced at the bed, where said person was just stirring, his mouth twitching as he woke up. Germany smiled slightly, knowing he would be okay. Italy sat up, taking in his surroundings before his gaze settled on Ludwig, causing the German to hold his breath. It felt like Venciziano could see right into his soul. Ice blue worried eyes bet sorrowful amber brown ones. Venciziano teared up looking at how worried he had made his friend.

Germany quickly embraced Italy in a hug, stroking his and trying to stay calm for Italy as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Italy, don't ever do that again. I thought I had lost you for good." He whispered, his voice slightly cracking. After hearing this, Italy burst into tears again. He wrapped his arms around the German's neck an buried his head in his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I made you so worried! I thought you hated me and the depression made it worse! So I drifted apart! I'm so sorry though! D-Don't hate me Ludwig! Ti amo! Ti am Ti amo so much!" He wailed. Germany looked down at the boy in his arms. He loved him as well? Smiling he hugged Venciziano even tighter.

"I don't hate, I never will. Ic liebe dich auch, ich liebe dich." After calming the smaller nation down Germany stared the Italian in the eyes.

"I will never leave you Venciziano. Not even if the end of the world came." He said, cupping his cheeks Germany brought their lips together in a small kiss. Italy's lips were so soft. Italy smiled into the kiss ad wrapped his arms around Ludwigs neck again, responding to the kiss. They moved their mouths together as if they were one.

Italy gave Ludwig access when he felt a flick of a tongue across his bottom lip. He sighed in pure bliss at the feeling of his long time love exploring his mouth with such gentle yet passionate ways. Venciziano tried to suppress a moan, but failed, and when oxygen was needed they slowly broke apart. Laying down beside Italy, Germany pulled him into his arms.

"You can stay here as long as you want. And Venciziano?" Italy snuggled closer.

"Hm?"

"I've been waiting for your lips since the 900's…It's been a while ja?" Germany chuckled. He knew Italy was probably crying again, he just told him he was Holy Roman Empire, and smiled when he felt Italy wrap his arms around his neck and smash their lips together again.

"Holy Rome.." He cried.

"G-Germany. I- I can't believe it. I love you so much!" He cried softly. Germany ruffled his hair and brought him close.

"It's hard to believe but it's true, ask Prussia." Italy smiled and wrapped his arms around Germany's upper torso.

"Oh, and Italy." Italy nodded into his chest.

"I love you to, Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Italy sighed peacefully, murmuring one last Ti Amo before falling asleep next to his love.

FIN!

Cheesy ending is cheesy I know

Translation:

Che cazzo- what the fuck

Ti amo- I love you

Ich werde dich immer lieben- I'll love you forever.

First passionate kiss scene! How'd I do? Crappy, good? Comment and let me know! LOVE YOU ALL!

Ciao!


End file.
